As a common cleaning tool in daily life, a broom generally includes a broom head, bristles provided on the broom head and a broom pole provided on the broom head. When in use, the broom pole is held to allow the bristles to clean a position to be cleaned. Although the existing brooms are gradually diversified in structural design, such brooms often function as brooms only. Furthermore, as the bristles are always exposed outside the broom head, it is very inconvenient to carry and store the brooms.
To solve the problems in the prior art, undergoing long-term exploration, people have proposed various solutions. For example, Chinese Patent No. 201320067398.1 has disclosed a retractable broom, including a handle and a broom head, wherein the handle is cylindrical and provided therein with a pull rod, and the lower end of the pull rod is connected to the broom head; the broom head consists of two portions of the same shape and size, bristles on the broom head are fixed on bases, spring hinges are provided on adjacent sides of the two bases, respectively; a shaft is provided on the bottom of the pull rod, connecting rods are provided at two ends of the shaft, respectively, and the bottoms of the two connecting rods are connected with the two ends of the spring hinges, respectively. Through this solution solves the problem that it is inconvenient to carry and store the existing broom to a certain extent, there still be a problem of a single function in this solution.